Hush Little Baby
by Linda Atkinson
Summary: After the Apocalypse is averted, Castiel and the other angels leave Earth and Dean can't decide if he loves Castiel or Jimmy. Dean decides that Jimmy would be better off without him and pushes him into leaving without knowing that Jimmy is pregnant.


Hush Little Baby

Author: Linda92595

Fandom: Supernatural

Written for the Jimmy Novak Big Bang

Rating: PG-15 due to violence and language

Pairings: Dean/Jimmy

Word count: 10,844

Warnings: references to past Dean/Castiel, Mpreg, violence, angst

Summary: After the Apocalypse is averted, Castiel and the other angels leave Earth and Dean can't decide if he loves Castiel or Jimmy. Dean decides that Jimmy would be better off without him and pushes him into leaving without knowing that Jimmy is pregnant with Dean's child.

Author's Notes: AU in that this totally ignores "The Rapture". There is no Amelia or Claire, Jimmy is a single guy. I wanted to write porn, but the angst kept getting in the way.

Jimmy leaned against the bathroom wall. His head was spinning and he felt nauseous for the fourth morning that week. Leaning over the sink he retched, bringing up nothing but bile, until his stomach settled slightly. He knew that Dean had been in love with the angel. And in spite of Castiel trying to keep some distance between them he had given in, apparently in a lot bigger way than Jimmy could have ever imagined. It was getting pretty obvious to him that Dean and Castiel had slept together. They had used his body for sex, without his consent. The thought might have made Jimmy's blood boil, but he couldn't find it in himself to be angry. Somewhere along the line the angel must have picked up on Jimmy's own feelings for the hunter. He knew without a doubt that he was in love with Dean. But the other man had loved the angel, in Jimmy's body, not the man. And that hurt more than he could say. And now…this didn't even bear thinking about.

Grumbling under his breath Jimmy staggered out of the bathroom and headed to the duffel bag that he and Dean had purchased for him the first day after the angel had left. Shrugging Jimmy dug through the clothes they had bought, second hand things, jeans and tees mostly. He hadn't worn the suit and trench coat since Castiel's departure. Finally he came up with clean socks. Quickly he settled on the bed pulling on his socks and sneakers. Grabbing his wallet off the bedside table Jimmy headed out of the motel room and down the street to the drug store he had seen earlier.

Dean was still nowhere to be found when Jimmy got back to the motel room. He placed the plastic bag he was carrying on the table and went to the window shoving the drapes aside. Pale morning sunlight spilled into the room, and he sighed. Dean's car was still parked in the space just across the lot from the room so he hadn't gone far. Dean would never leave the car, not now since it represented the last little bit of his past life left. Since Sam disappeared…Jimmy shuddered. He didn't really want to think about that now. He had bigger problems than Dean's AWOL brother.

Taking the plastic bag in hand Jimmy closed and locked the bathroom door, although with Dean out there was no reason to. Slowly he pulled out one of the three boxes in the bag ripping it open and shaking the contents out. He carefully read through the instructions and took a deep breath.

Half an hour later Jimmy was still standing beside the sink staring at the plastic wand in his hand. Inside the little plastic window was a large, garishly pink, plus sign. Dropping this wand onto the counter beside the other two he carefully retrieved the first test he had used hoping beyond hope that the test had magically changed to a blue negative sign, but the same garish pink cross glared back at him. He flipped the wand into the trash can, and then swept the other two off the counter with a snarl.

There was no questioning the results. Jimmy dug the heels of his hands into his eyes as if that might make him go blind so he couldn't, at least, see the three pregnancy tests dotting the trash can, mocking him. Then Jimmy backed out of the bathroom staggering to the table and sank into one of the chairs. He was pregnant. Worse yet he was pregnant by a man who was in love with someone else. Someone who was never coming back and who shared Jimmy's face and form. Someone who had hurt Dean to the point that he didn't even want to look Jimmy in the eyes.

The door swung inward with so much force it caromed off the wall with a resounding bang. Jimmy flinched springing up, expecting a demon to be on the other side. But the very familiar form of Dean Winchester was standing, more or less, upright in the door. The sunlight framed his face so that Jimmy couldn't read his expression until the other man staggered inside.

Dean dropped the brown paper bag he was carrying on the table next to Jimmy then cringed when he looked at the smaller man. Jimmy felt his stomach lurch again, but for an entirely different reason. Just as he had the past few days Dean turned away and Jimmy felt his heart sink. From his unsteady stance Jimmy could tell that Dean was well on his way to getting drunk, if he wasn't already. He glanced at the clock and Dean snarled.

"Hey, it's none of your business."

Nodding Jimmy held up a hand. Dean had never actually hit him before, but he was unpredictable when he was drunk and now Jimmy had even more reason to want to stay out of his way. He settled for taking a few steps back, if Dean noticed he didn't do or say anything about it.

Finally, he staggered to a chair and settled down staring up at the other man. Jimmy took a deep breath, "Uhhh, Dean I need to tell you something…"

Dean's face froze, he flinched again. "_Here it comes_," he thought quietly. "_The big brush off. This is the man whose body you used to fuck your angel boyfriend and he has every right to be pissed off."_

"Yeah, well, I've got something I need to tell you too." Dean hissed reaching for the paper bag. From the way the contents clinked Jimmy was pretty sure it contained bottles, and a lot of them. Dean fished out a bottle of whiskey and gave the lid a vicious twist. Jimmy watched through narrowed eyes as the liquid spilled into Dean's mouth. "Don't look at me like that," he hissed at the other man then winced.

When Jimmy stood a certain way or looked at Dean with Castiel's eyes it hurt. Not that they weren't Jimmy's eyes too. In fact it had surprised Dean just how much Jimmy and the angel had shared. Their mannerisms, way of speaking, and certainly the way they looked at Dean whether in good humor or bad.

Quickly Dean rose almost overbalancing. He grasped Jimmy's shoulder to hold himself upright and Jimmy felt a thrill run through his body. The same as any time Dean touched him. In the beginning, right after the angels had left, Dean touched Jimmy a lot. A hand brushed across his back, a squeeze or a pat on the shoulder. But Jimmy had been confused, disorientated and by the time he realized that Castiel hadn't been the only one in love with Dean the other man had taken Jimmy's confusion for rejection.

Dean shoved himself away reaching into his back pocket. Abruptly he thrust a wrinkled envelope at the smaller man. Jimmy stared at it frowning. "Here take it." Dean said.

Gingerly Jimmy took the envelope glancing inside. There was a white slip of paper, double sided, with a yellow duplicate beneath and cash. He couldn't count the bills, but it was all tens and twenties. He glanced back up at the other man. Dean took another swig out of the bottle then thrust the neck at Jimmy splashing liquid across the tabletop.

"It's for you. Bus tickets back to Pontiac and two hundred and fifty bucks. I figured fifty for each time I fucked you. It's what the girls and guys on the corner are charging. I found that out last night."

Jimmy felt the bile rising in his throat. He gagged and fled into the bathroom, hunching over the toilet. But nothing came up. Finally, he turned to the sink and splashed a little water over his face drying on one of the skimpy, rough textured towels hanging on the rack. When he went back into the room Dean was slumped over the table, the bottle settled at his elbow.

"I don't want money from you. I can pay my own way. I don't need anything from you."

Jimmy said stiffly. Quickly he shoved his belongings into his bag and marched to the door. He paused, if only for a few seconds, hoping… almost praying… for Dean to apologize and call him back. When the other man remained silent Jimmy turned the door knob and headed outside into the late morning sun.

He had gotten five blocks before Jimmy realized that he didn't know exactly where he was going. He glanced down the street and by some miracle the big old blue and orange Transamerica bus sign was flashing dully. Sighing Jimmy pulled his bag onto his shoulder and reached for his wallet. Then the flash of white paper in the outside pocket of the bag caught his sight. The envelope Dean had handed him was stuffed in the pocket, bus ticket spilling out and the cash tucked firmly inside.

He briefly thought about tossing the money inside the trashcan in the parking lot, but stopped. He'd put the money into a savings account for the baby. It might be the only thing the kid ever got from its father. He knew that he'd probably never see Dean Winchester again, and frankly he wasn't sure he ever wanted to.

Dean continued drinking long after the other man left. He was glad that Jimmy was gone. He'd be better off away from Dean. And Dean couldn't stand the constant reminders of what he had once had and was now missing. When the first bottle of Jack was empty and Dean could no longer sit upright at the table he tossed the bottle into the corner and moved to the bed. It was a little harder drinking out of a bottle half lying down, but far less distance to fall when he passed out.

A second bottle joined the first and by noon Dean was bleary eyed. He sank back on the bed breath rattling in his chest. With a sigh he rolled over and drifted into an uneasy sleep. It was dark outside when Dean woke again. He rolled over, feeling sick and dry mouthed. Staggering to his feet Dean stumbled to the bathroom flipping on the overhead light. Something hard and plastic crunched under his foot as Dean walked toward the toilet and he felt a shard of plastic digging into his skin. With a growled yelp Dean grabbed his leg hobbling to the toilet and collapsing on the seat with a muttered curse.

Grumbling under his breath Dean picked up the object from the floor. He was puzzled. It didn't look like anything he'd ever seen before. Dean turned it over; it was a small plastic wand about the size of a dinner knife. It was smooth and featureless except for the tiny window in the upper half. The plastic sheet in the window had cracked out when Dean stepped on the thing, but the bright pink cross inside was still visible.

Frowning Dean reached down to toss the thing in the trash wondering where it had come from. It hadn't been in the floor when he and Jimmy had checked in. In fact the room had been freshly cleaned when they arrived. So it must have been something Jimmy had left here. Dean's frown deepened, brows drawing together when he found a second wand between the toilet and the tub and a third in the trashcan itself. Also in the can were three boxes, pink and white, with bold black print on the front. Dean wiped his eyes then focused on the writing. Then he gasped. Two words on the box stood out…pregnancy test.

Dean turned the box over reading through the fine print on the back. His vision was blurry at best but he still managed to make out the instructions. If the test was positive a pink plus sign would appear in the window. Three boxes in the trash can. Three plastic wands scattered throughout the bathroom. Jimmy had bought these things that morning. Dean was sure because the other man had been pretty sick recently. In fact Jimmy had woken Dean up with his retching and heaving on the past three days.

Dean settled back recalling his brief and ugly conversation with Jimmy before the other man had left. Jimmy's pale face, and solemn blue eyes, "_Dean I need to tell you something…"_

Suddenly Dean froze feeling his head clear with almost frightening speed. Jimmy had been sick and he had bought the tests. All the tests were positive so…Dean's breath hitched. Oh God…Jimmy was pregnant. And since Castiel had only been gone a week and Jimmy had been spending all his time, up until Dean had chased him away, with Dean there wasn't much room for doubt. Jimmy was pregnant with Dean's baby.

Dean stood hunched over the sink gagging. His mouth tasted like the back end of a cheap bottle of booze, and his head was pounding. He retched again, vomiting a thin stream of fluid into the chipped white porcelain. Finally, either his stomach was empty or he was just too tired to puke anymore. Scrubbing at his eyes with the heel of his hands Dean's breath hitched in a sigh. He glanced up at the mirror and for a brief second his father's face stared back at him, grim and hollow-eyed. He gasped.

Suddenly Dean was transported back in time some ten years earlier. Sammy was in his last year of high school and dad was hunting hard and drinking harder. Dean had been half-asleep on the battered sofa of the two bedroom furnished apartment that they had managed to scam somewhere in a little backwater town in Texas.

There was an abandoned, ramshackle asylum on the outskirts of town that was chocked full of angry spirits. John had worked construction at the rail yards, forty hours of back-breaking hard labor weekdays, and laid ghosts to rest in his spare time. And for once in their lives the pantry was always full, of course, there were a fair to middling number of Jack Daniels bottles tucked into the cabinet shelves too. But, Dean had never been adverse to a little liquid recreation himself, so why should he begrudge his father a little bit of southern comfort?

Still one morning Dean had been jolted awake by the heavy scraping of feet over the threadbare carpets. The bathroom light flickered into life and he shut his eyes against the harsh yellow glare.

John stood hunched over the sink, shoulders trembling from the efforts of ridding his body of the liquid poison he scarfed down before, possibly during, and most likely after a little corpse salting and burning.

His father had glanced into the mirror and caught sight of Dean sitting half reclined on the sofa blankets pooling in his lap. For the first time Dean was aware of his father looked old, used up. Eyes hollow and black smudged, skin drawn a little too tight on his bones, almost as brittle as the corpses he had been dealing with. Face bearded and wrinkled…

Dean blinked rubbing his eyes again and stared at the man in the mirror. His face was a portrait in misery. A week's worth of rough stubble dirtied his face. The hard line of his mouth drawn into a bitter frown.

And for what, a dream that he could never realize? Castiel had been everything to Dean in the end. He had faced down heaven and hell for the hunter, for all humankind. And Dean had been truly in love, for the first time in his life. Then it was all over. The war was done, and Lucifer was back in the pit. And the angels in the hierarchy who would make Earth a paradise for their own kind had been destroyed, and the world was saved. All but Dean's tiny little slice of heaven that he had carved out for himself. His little happy place with Sammy and Dean's angel. Because in the end Sammy had left again. Turned his back on Dean when the guilt ate at him too much. And Dean's stupid finally wish, for everything to be right, had gone horribly wrong.

Dean had been left with a cold, empty pit in his gut that was slowly growing warmer every time he looked across the room at a slender face and two big blue eyes. Eyes that were so familiar and yet a world different than he had been accustomed too. And yet, something inside Dean slipped, loosened up whenever the man had smiled at him. And Dean panicked, he had loved the angel not the man, at least he had thought that he did. They had been two separate entities, hadn't they?

But each passing day since Castiel had gone back to heaven with the other angels Dean began to realize that Jimmy and the angel were not so different. That the soft smiles and gentle nature of the human had been wrapped around the hardened steel of the angel. That the love that shined out of blue eyes hadn't been from some heavenly creature but from a real live human being. And that stung because Castiel was the one who loved Dean didn't he?

All those times they had lain tangled together. All the warm skin, and slick sweat and the sweet push and pull of heated flesh. That had been Dean and Castiel, not Jimmy. Jimmy wasn't supposed to know, wasn't supposed to be awake. There was nothing between the two of them, Jimmy and Dean.

But Jimmy was the one who had Dean's seed cradled inside him. Jimmy's body arched and moaned and shivered in the throes of passion, and now Jimmy was the one with Dean's baby growing in his belly.

The bus pulled into the parking lot of the diner, gears grinding as the engine stopped. The rough bump and pitch of the big vehicle shook the passengers and those lucky enough to have fallen asleep were abruptly hurled back to consciousness. Jimmy shifted in his seat neck cramping as he stretched and rose from the sweaty vinyl.

Groaning he rose on unsteady legs and staggered to the front door. Just as he stepped down from the bus the driver announced a two hour lay-over for lunch before moving on to the next stop. Grumbling under his breath Jimmy patted his pockets down and pulled out his cell phone; the front screen clock said it was one thirty in the afternoon. He sighed then glanced around. There was a Denny's across the street and half a block down; head hanging dejectedly he trudged down the sidewalk.

The interior of the building was cool and dim and Jimmy waited patiently at the desk for the hostess to seat him. His stomach was beginning to rumble and he sighed again, at least his morning sickness seemed to be holding steady at early mornings. But still uncertain about his tolerance for riding the bus he ordered simple food, oatmeal and fruit.

After eating Jimmy decided to stretch his legs a little, knowing how cramped the bus seats were. Tucking his wallet into his pants pocket he ambled out of the restaurant and headed down the street in the opposite direction of the bus station. Glancing at his watch he made sure that he kept an eye on the time, not wanting to miss his bus. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that his wandering had taken off the main street and into a little side alley behind a ramshackle warehouse.

Jimmy was half way down the alley before he realized the danger and stopped. By that time two disreputable looking men in ragged clothes appeared out of the shadowy doorway of the little attached office building. The taller and slimmer figure moved to his left as the short heavyset man slipped around to the right. They were still several feet from him but Jimmy knew that no matter which way he ran one of the men would be able to intercept him.

They weren't being overtly threatening, not now, but Jimmy had a feeling deep in his bones that they were up to no good. He didn't have much money in his wallet, his credit cards and atm card were tucked into the pocket of his shaving kit locked in the bus. So hopefully they were just looking for some easy cash. He started to reach for the wallet when the larger man grabbed his arm.

"Hold on sweet thing, just take it easy. We don't want your money."

Now Jimmy felt the first stirrings of real panic setting in. He desperately didn't want to be raped. Gagging at the overpowering stench of body odor coming off the thick body clasping his arm Jimmy paled.

"Please, leave me alone…I'm pregnant. You'll hurt my baby."

"So you're a breeder then…got another little angel pot in your belly?"

Jimmy flinched, "What? I don't know what you're talking about."

The heavyset man grinned, eyes flashing inky black, "Oh come on sweetheart. We know who you are, what you are. An empty vessel is still a vessel."

The thin tendrils of panic churned into gut wrenching fear as Jimmy began struggling in the taller man's grasp.

Suddenly another figure rose up out of the shadows and Jimmy cringed. He was tall, taller than both demons holding Jimmy. With a quick half jump forward the man caught the taller demon by the arm twisting it viciously and Jimmy yelped as his arm was jerked free. The heavyset demon turned from his prey to the new figure but found himself bowled over by his buddy.

Jimmy backed away and the tall man turned on him, "Run!" he hissed.

Jimmy didn't need to be told twice as he stumbled then fled the alley. From a safe distance he spared a glance backwards. His savior was putting all of his considerable fighting skills into pounding the life out of the two demons, and Jimmy paused. There was something familiar about the man, but he couldn't place it. The stooped broad shoulders and the slender face framed by a thick bushy beard and long brown hair.

Taking a deep shuddering breath Jimmy paused torn between running for his life and helping the man who saved him. But the tall figure half-turned, "Go, I can handle this trash myself."

Without further urging Jimmy cast one apologetic glance at the three men in the alley then hissed in surprised as the taller man's big hands came up and the taller of the two demons sagged. There was a sickening crunch of bone and the body slipped from his savior's hands falling to the ground as a thick cloud of black smoke poured out of the deceased man's mouth and nose.

The second demon shook his head staggering back from a round kick to the stomach, then tried to flee. The bearded man grasped his neck twisting sharply. The demon grunted hands scrabbling for purchase on the man's sweat-slicked skin, but he found none. Slowly the big hands twisted wringing the life out of the demon and he slumped to the ground, black smoke dissipating on the thin afternoon breeze.

Without sparing a glance at the two crumpled forms littering the alley floor the tall figure stretched wincing in pain then walked quickly to the main street. Glancing over his shoulder at the small man almost running for the bus station he frowned. With a sigh the man walked down the street in the opposite direction until he reached a battered white Mustang. Climbing inside he started the engine and headed out of town.

Dean rummaged through the dresser drawers looking for his last few items of clothing. Usually, he and Sam had just lived out of their duffel bags, never even bothering to unpack, but Jimmy had insisted that there "was a place for everything and everything in its place". Dean had scoffed but something warm had unfurled inside him, and even though Castiel was gone, Jimmy's fresh-scrubbed smiling face had started softening the blow of losing the angel just a little more each day. And Dean's confusion had grown each day too. Until he was beginning to suspect that it might not have been the angel he had been in love with after all. And that really stung.

Taking a deep breath the hunter folded his clothes into the bag and zipped it close. He looked around, any trace of evidence that he or the angel…other man… had lived in the room was thoroughly gone.

A crumpled paper bag was shoved into the corner of the room between the bed and the night table. Leaning over the table Dean fished the bag out hearing the faint tinkle of glass. He glanced inside. Two bottles of Jack Daniels were nestled inside, the amber liquid glowing with a mellow golden light. His mouth watered at the sight, but Dean took a deep breath. Scrubbing the back of his hand over his mouth the hunter clutched at the bag then turned abruptly tossing it into the trash can beside the door. He'd had enough.

Turning once again Dean surveyed the interior of the room wincing at the sight of the rumpled beds, and grubby carpets. Just that morning Dean had found out he was going to be a father. Just that morning he had thrown away his last chance for happiness by being a drunken slob. Jimmy hadn't deserved being treated like that, being called a whore. And he certainly didn't deserve to be abandoned, left alone and pregnant.

Sunlight stabbed Dean in the eyes as he strode out into the parking lot. Flipping the keys to the Impala in his fingers he unlocked the trunk stowing his bag inside, and then walked around to the driver's door.

He slid into the seat, fingers gripping the steering wheel. Sighing Dean glanced down the street. Far off into the distance he could just make out the blue and orange Transamerica bus sign. Well, if Jimmy was heading anywhere it would be home, and the only way he could get to Illinois from this backwater little town was by bus. Dean seemed to recall he had even bought the ticket himself. He turned the engine over and pulled out of the parking lot.

As the sign for the bus terminal grew larger his nerves seemed to settle. Dean grinned flicking on the tape deck he popped in a tape. The sounds of 'Dazed and Confused' filled the interior of the car and Dean hummed absently along with the song. He smiled again.

First stop the bus station, then he'd just follow the route of the bus all the way to Pontiac if he had to. But alone in the car Dean could travel faster than the bus, and he knew he'd catch up with them somewhere along the way. He'd catch up with the bus, and talk to Jimmy. The other man just had to listen to reason. Dean would make this right. He had to; his future depended on it.

Safe inside the bus again Jimmy settled back. His knees still felt shaky but he was calming down. Even though Castiel was gone Jimmy was still marked, and it made him angry. How was he supposed to go back to life if every demon left on the planet could still sense that he was a vessel? Was his child going to face the same uncertainty? Fury bubbled up deep inside him. When the angel had come to him Jimmy has surrendered himself to God's Will, done his work. Wasn't it enough? Now he had to live the rest of his life in fear that someday demons would show up on his doorstep?

Grumbling under his breath the man settled back watching the scenery slip past the bus as they flew down the highway. He was going back to Pontiac, back to his job as an ad salesman, although he might look for something else since he now had to worry about supporting a child. And how was that fair? Jimmy had given Castiel the use of his body to fight a holy war, not sleep around with God's chosen warrior. Then the angel had traipsed merrily back to heaven and Jimmy had woken up confused and empty. Well, not so empty after all. Carefully he rested a slender hand on his belly, still flat, showing no sign of the life nestled within.

Dean leaned against the door of the car as he watched the numbers flash on the gas pump. The amount of gas and the price made him wince. While he dearly loved his baby she was a heavy drinker, and that hurt for someone in his less that salubrious business. Carefully he peeled the required bills off the wad of cash folded into his wallet and passed them to the clerk standing nervously by, watching the older man closely as if he half expected Dean to try and leap across the car and peel out without paying. Dean grunted he supposed he just had that air of desperation around him.

He pulled the Chevy out of the station and headed down the road to the highway. Dean wasn't sure but he was more than willing to bet that Jimmy had taken the first bus to Pontiac and Dean knew it was a long trip. If he kept the pedal to the metal all the way he'd get to Illinois long before the Transamerica bus trundled in.

Deep inside Dean didn't know why he had reacted to Jimmy's pregnancy the way he had. Yeah, he was hurt and pissed that the angel was gone, but that wasn't Jimmy's fault. He hadn't chased Castiel away. And the pregnancy sure as hell wasn't Jimmy's fault either. He had been tucked neatly inside his own body, for all intents and purposes, dead to the world. Dean was embarrassed about Jimmy finding out that Castiel and Dean hadn't kept things strictly above board. They had played fast and loose with the rules of angelic possession, using Jimmy's body for their own pleasure and truthfully Jimmy was never meant to know. Dean supposed, though, that Jimmy would figure it out eventually, after-all the guy had been a virgin and he sure as hell wasn't any more.

As Dean shifted the big old black car into overdrive, he watched the miles slip away. His mind drifted into a soft dream state and he wondered where his brother had gone. Sammy had taken freeing Lucifer hard, even if Dean had been the one to set the chain of events in motion. Sam's own involvement was a bitter pill for him to swallow but he had hung on to the very end, to seeing the last battle through then he had just slipped away quietly one night, and Dean hadn't heard from him since. He had planned on spending these first few free months since the world didn't end looking for Sam, trying to piece together his battered little family, but the angels had departed and Dean had prayed for one last time, asking for Castiel to be forgiven, accepted back into the Heavenly Host, and now he was paying the consequences.

The bus rumbled to a halt at the station in Salt Lake City. Just as Jimmy rounded the corner of the street and headed toward the diner for a late dinner he glanced over his shoulder at the bus. Far up the street he could just make out the form of a white Ford Mustang, an older model, and one that Jimmy vaguely recognized from somewhere. He shivered thoughts of his earlier encounter with the demons still fresh in his mind.

A cold wind swept up the street and he clutched his jacket tighter around his slim form. With a sigh Jimmy absently rubbed a hand over his still flat belly feeling a little wave of panic wash over him at the thought that this tiny spark of life would someday be evident to the world. His body would swell, he'd get rounder and everyone would know that he'd had sex with another man. Jimmy felt his ears go red from shame. Anger and bitterness welled deep inside him, but Jimmy forced them back. He'd loved Dean Winchester from afar, through the angel. But when Castiel has asked for permission to use his body, and fool that he was, Jimmy had consented, this was not what he had meant.

Another thought pulled at Jimmy as he settled into his seat, listlessly pulling the menu over. This baby wasn't always going to be in his belly. He was going to have a child to raise. Well, at least he hoped his mother would be happy. What with all the crap she had made him and his older brothers listen to, when they were growing up, about ungrateful children and how hard parenting was.

Then all crap she had been giving him, since he had turned thirty, about giving her a grandchild. Although Jimmy was sure that his parents would have preferred it if he had married a nice girl and gotten her pregnant. Or failing that if Jimmy had been in a committed relationship with a nice, acceptable, man-from their church, and had gotten pregnant they might have still have been happy. But now he was going to turn up on their doorstep, without a job and pregnant out of wedlock by a drifter whom they had never met. Congratulations Mom you're finally getting what you deserve.

The Impala pulled into the Transamerica bus terminal in Salt Lake City just after six o'clock that evening. Dean groaned, for once the damned bus was running right on time. Well, at least he was on the right route. Not hampered by multiple stops, or the speed limit, the elder Winchester has been able to keep a steady pace with the bus and even close the distance between him and Jimmy to a five hour span. If he kept running all out he'd be able to intercept the bus at the next stop in Reno.

Pulling a three point turn in the parking lot Dean started to pull out onto the street and head down to the first gas station he saw when he caught sight of three police cruisers and the coroner's wagon surrounding an alley not too far from the station.

With a frown he backed the car into a parking spot and turned off the engine. What if something had happened to Jimmy? Taking a deep breath Dean reached into the glove compartment searching for an appropriate ID before clipping a plastic badge identifying him as a reporter for the Channel 4 news onto his shirt front. He had no way of knowing if Salt Lake City actually had a Channel 4 news team but he was willing to bet it did. Most local news was on one of the low number channels on the television line up.

Pulling a small notepad out of the car Dean ambled over to the first police cruiser smiling at the blue uniform clad officer writing on a small sheet of paper. The officer glanced up nodding distractedly.

"Hey, Officer…Ballard," Dean said amiably. "So got anything for me today?"

Ballard sighed, "Not really you know the drill. The PIO will make a statement when the department is ready to release information to the public."

Dean shrugged, "Got nothing else. How 'bout something off the record?"

The cop frowned then hesitated, and Dean smiled. Finally Officer Ballard shook his head, "Weirdest damned thing ever," he said.

"Oh yeah?" Dean urged gently.

"Yeah these two bums turned up dead. Now that in and of itself ain't so weird, but their heads were damn near twisted off."

"Is the scene secured or can I take a little look-see?"

"Naw, CSI is still giving it a once over. But there ain't a thing in there. No blood, no weapon, no footprints. Nothin' except that smell."

"Smell?" Dean asked. The officer nodded.

"Yeah stinks to high heaven in there. Thought it was a gas leak at first."

"Why did it smell like gas, rotten eggs maybe?"

Ballard nodded, "Yeah you know the stuff they stick in gas, except there ain't a gas line in the alley. Nobody can figure out what the hell it is. But both bodies reek of it..."

Dean frowned, "Its sulfur. Both bodies probably have sulfur on 'em."

Now the officer frowned, "How do you know?"

Backing away Dean flipped his notebook closed, "Just a hunch. Sulfur is pretty rank."

Hurrying back to the Impala Dean slid into the seat tossing the badge and the notepad into the glove compartment. He frowned. The two bums reeked of sulfur, so they had been possessed. And something or someone had wrenched the demons out with such force it had broken the men's necks. So a hunter had been trailing the demons, and they had been way too close to the bus station for it to be a coincidence. Demons were tracking Jimmy. And Jimmy still stank of Angel. Killing an angelic vessel was high on the 'to do' list for most demons, a pregnant vessel would be a real prize. A two in one deal that most demons would sell their rotten, stinking souls for, if they still had them.

Sighing the elder Winchester brother cranked the engine over. The big car roared to life. He still needed to get on the highway. The bus was scheduled to pull into the station in Reno next, and Dean intended to be there waiting. He had one shot at this and he wasn't going to screw it up.

Jimmy was dozing when the bus shifted causing him to slide across the seat. He jerked upright staring out at the dark scenery surrounding him. They were on some rural stretch of highway, few lights dotting the roadside.

Groaning he swallowed throat dry. Fumbling in a plastic bag of groceries he had bought at the last stop Jimmy came up with a bottle of water. The fluid was lukewarm but it felt like heaven on his tongue and throat. He gulped down the rest of the bottle and settled back sighing. Slowly his head drifted down as sleep overtook him again.

_A voice stirred in the back of Jimmy's head. A solid familiar reassuring presence that he had thought was long gone. The voice grew in volume until the young man winced in his head. _

"_Jimmy," the deep rumbling growl stirred in his brain. Jimmy flinched and the voice reduced in volume. "I'm sorry. I had forgotten how I sounded to you. I have not had the need for human communication in some time."_

"_What do you want Castiel?"_

"_Only to see if you are well. I know that you are with child."_

_Jimmy uttered a short sharp bark of laughter, "With child? What is this the Annunciation? I thought that was Gabriel's thing."_

"_Thing?" the angel's voice was clear and sharp as a bell in the back of his mind. "Yes, well, my brother is no longer. But I am sorry. Would you have preferred me to say 'Behold I bring you glad tidings'?"_

_Now Jimmy snorted, "Glad for who Cas?"_

_The angel's voice was serene, "I think you know who."_

_Jimmy frowned, "Would that be before or after he threw me out. "_

_Now Castiel was chiding, "Things change, Jimmy. Do not get back on the bus when it reaches the station in Nevada."_

"_Why?"_

_Castiel's voice became stern, warning. "Just wait. Do not leave the station, James."_

Jimmy jolted awake with the angel's voice still ringing in his head. The bus took a curve a bit too sharply and the vehicle swerved across the road. The passengers stirred a low grumbling working its way through the crowd before they subsided into silence again.

Try as he might Jimmy could not fall asleep again so he was clutching at his carry-on bags and calculating how to get the driver to remove his luggage from the cargo hold when the bus pulled into the Reno station just after six o'clock in the morning.

There was a prerequisite amount of grumbling from the driver which Jimmy had to soothe with a sweet smile and large cup of expensive coffee before he could collect his things from the cargo hold of the big Transamerica bus. But he had his meager belongings piled at his feet when the steel beast pulled out of the station.

Jimmy turned surveying the bus station. There was a small terminal with large glass windows and stucco walls surrounded by a large parking lot. Several buses were still idling in the lot, curls of black smoke drifting behind them like dark tails. He sighed Castiel had been decidedly vague when warning Jimmy to get off the bus. Of course the angel was always decidedly vague. Maybe if Castiel had been more forthright Jimmy wouldn't find himself in the situation he was now in.

Squaring his shoulders Jimmy started walking down the sidewalk toward a diner at the corner of the intersection. A white mustang broke from the oncoming traffic swerving into the turn lane and making a slow right so that it cut down the street in front of him. Jimmy paused watching the car go by. It seemed awfully familiar and he racked his brain trying to figure out just where he had seen it before.

When Jimmy reached the intersection he started to step off the curb as another car pulled up next to him. The driver shot him a toothy grin and Jimmy felt his stomach drop. He recognized that intent glimmer of hatred as demonic before seeing the drivers eyes roll over like a shark. The inky blackness swept over the dull hazel and the demon licked his lips, "Got you now, Angel."

Backing up Jimmy thrust out a hand, "Sorry but you've really got a wrong number here, guy. The angel is long gone. I'm just an empty vessel."

"Your belly ain't empty. And that little bugger inside you stinks of angel."

"And you just stink," a voice rolled across the sidewalk. Jerking around the demon pulled the car up onto the sidewalk and Jimmy half-stumbled, half jumped out of the way. Turning he caught sight of the same tall, disheveled figure who had killed the two demons tracking Jimmy earlier. He frowned the tall slender form seemed so tantalizingly familiar.

The demon flung open the door and the hunter charged around the back end of the car catching the driver by the throat, "Just give up and die. Make this easy on all of us."

"Like you're gonna kill me in broad daylight in front of all these…" the demon gagged. Jimmy leapt forward blocking the driver and the hunter from view as a police cruiser slowly rolled past. Turning the human hissed at the taller figure.

"If you're going to kill him do it quick before the cops come back."

Hazel eyes snapped to Jimmy locking on his face and the taller man nodded, grunting. Jimmy stepped back frowning, "Do I know you? You seem really familiar…"

"Just let it go."

The sudden snapping of bone made Jimmy swallow hard, and the hunter motioned to him," Get going before the cops come back."

"Wait," Jimmy said, "Just wait."

But the tall figure had ducked into his car swerving sharply back into traffic. Jimmy started to run out into the street when the screeching of tires sounded and he whirled coming face to face with a big, black car and a pissed off looking driver. Suddenly the door burst open and the man staggered out, "Get out of the street you idiot!"

Jimmy glare then stepped back, "Dean?"

Dean pulled to a halt coughing then clearing his throat, "Jimmy…I've been."

Waving imperiously Jimmy jerked the passenger side door open and tossed his bags into the back seat. Jumping into the Impala he snarled, "Get in and drive Dean. I hear sirens and I'm betting that someone called the police. I don't want to spend the night in jail do you?"

Frowning Dean raised a hand, mouth opening and closing s few times, before he climbed in slamming the door. The big engine whined as the elder Winchester pushed the car up to speed quickly and then merged into traffic smoothly leaving the dead demon behind.

Jimmy crossed his arms over his chest and huffed out a breath. Clearing his throat Dean offered the other man a tentative grin, but gave up at the cold glare he got in return. Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel the elder Winchester finally gave up and turned the music up louder humming mindlessly.

The Impala made a shuddering hitch then whined a little as Dean cranked up the speed turning onto the freeway ramp. After a few more minutes of nerve racking silence he finally caved, "Look Jimmy…I'm sorry."

"You're gonna have to do a hell of a lot better than some smarmy grin and a half-assed apology."

Dean grunted, "Hey, it's not half-assed…it's a full ass apology…"

"Dean!" Jimmy growled and for a few heart wrenching moments Dean could hear the angel in those dark whiskey soak syllables. Shaking himself he cast a quick glance at the smaller man sitting beside him. Jimmy was looking out the window but when he felt the weight of the other man's gaze fall o n him he turned around.

"So how did you find me?"

Dean shrugged, "When I woke up the morning you left…"Jimmy snorted but Dean carried on gamely, "I went to the bus station to check the routes to Pontiac. I figured you'd go home."

Sighing Jimmy nodded, "Yeah, I figured that I'd just drop in unannounced on my parents, shove my belly in their faces and yell 'Surprise!'"

"Bet that would 'a gone over real good."

"You don't know my mother. Oh she would have taken me back but I'd have heard all about my 'fallen ways' for the rest of my natural days. Anyway, I guess I should thank you for the ride. I didn't want to be there by that dead guy when the cops showed up."

"I didn't know you could kill somebody. I mean if I had known you could handle yourself like that I wouldn't have been so worried about you."

Suddenly a tiny smile flickered over Jimmy mouth, "You were worried about me?"

Dean flushed coughing a little, "Well, kinda…I mean you are sorta important."

Jimmy flinched, "As an angelic vessel you mean."

"As my friend…I mean. And you know…" Dean raised a hand making a vague gesture at the other man's midsection. Jimmy looked down at his still flat belly, suddenly embarrassed about the tiny spark of life tucked neatly, and still invisibly, inside him.

"Oh," Jimmy sighed.

Dean coughed nervously before turning off the freeway and the car then pulling into the flow of traffic. Turning slightly he glance at Jimmy out of the corner of his eyes, "So can we go somewhere maybe talk a little bit. I feel like I don't know you at all and you're havin' my kid."

"You know me," Jimmy said shortly frowning then he took a deep breath. "I mean what you thought was Castiel was really me. Angels are non-corporeal beings Dean. They are energy in its purest form, divine will. They don't interact with humans and they don't have emotions. Any emotions you sensed from Cas came from me. He filtered everything he did through me."

"But you acted like you didn't know. That me and Cas."

"It's complicated. It was Castiel's consciousness but my emotions. I was pushed back a lot especially when things got dangerous or ugly, but I always picked up on Castiel's frame of mind. But he did control our body. His mind was always at the forefront, but it was my human emotions that bled out."

Looking away Jimmy fidgeted nervously fingers tapping at the door handle. Dean leaned over slightly hand coming to rest on the other man's arm, "You don't have to hang around if you don't want. I'll take you home or to your parent's house."

"I don't think I'd be welcome there. I haven't felt at home there for a very long time. No I'd like to get to know you better; maybe we can work something out. This is your baby too."

Smiling Dean flushed, "I'd like that."

Dean pulled the car into the parking lot of a nearby diner, "Look I'm beat. I've been driving almost twenty-four-seven trying to catch the damned bus. Can we get a bite to eat and check into a hotel? I'll get you a separate room if you like, but considering a demon tried to get you I think it's safer if we stay together."

Jimmy nodded, "I think it'd be better if we shared a room. I'll eat if you want to go get food first."

The motel was a little higher class than Dean would have put up for if he had been on his own, but with a pregnant partner or whatever the hell Jimmy was now Dean felt he needed to get a safer, cleaner place.

Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot cutting the engine. They sat in silence for a few minutes not looking at each other then Jimmy laughed nervously.  
>I feel like I'm on a first date. Which is weird since I'm pregnant already."<p>

"Hey," Dean smirked, "That's probably a great time saver. Come on you look ready to drop. It's a couple of hours until dinner, unless you want to go now."

"No," Jimmy sighed. "Let's get cleaned up. I've been on the bus all day. I could really use a good shower, and maybe a nap."

Shrugging Dean hurried around the car opening the door before the other man could move. Jimmy bore the extra attention patiently, waiting at the door to the motel office so that Dean could open it as well.

The desk to the motel office was a Formica counter bearing an ancient computer. There was too vases of fake flowers on either side of the monitor and a bored looking teenage girl sitting in a decrepit leather office chair cruising the internet on her IPhone. She glanced up at the two men, giving Dean and then Jimmy both appraising looks. Dean felt his cheeks go warm, but the other man didn't seemed put out in the least.

Clearing his throat Dean shoved a credit card across the desk, "We need a room with two doubles."

Snapping her gum the girl sighed cocking an eyebrow at the hunter she sniffed "Only got one room left and it's a queen size."

Dean turned an apologetic look on the other man but Jimmy shrugged, "We'll make do."

She smiled sarcastically, "Yeah I bet you will."

But she ran the card through the reader and shoved a receipt at Dean. Quickly the girl fetched two plastic door cards from a pegboard behind the counter and pushed those across the Formica surface as well, "Room fifty-three around the corner on the back side of the building, lower right corner."

They drove around the motel to the rear of the lower level and dragged their bags inside. The room was marginally better than Dean had hoped. The carpets appeared to be clean and stain free and the bedclothes were reasonably new. But, just as the girl at the desk at said, there was only the single queen-sized bed in the center of the far wall beneath some god-awful post-modern painting. Dean grit his teeth settling down in one of the two chairs beside a fake-wood table fronting the room's single window.

Jimmy sighed looking at the other man but Dean was still staring at the center of the bed with a frown marring his features. Finally, Jimmy stooped down fishing through his bag for clean clothes, "I think I'll get a quick shower."

"Sure," Dean mumbled not turning around. He waited until the bathroom door was firmly closed before pulling his cell phone from his pocket. Quickly he flicked it open staring at the silent screen. There was no message just as there had been no messages for the past two months. He started to punch in a number then sighed and closed the phone. Right now Dean had something more pressing to take care of. That baby wasn't going to stay in Jimmy's belly forever. He was going to have a kid, and Jimmy still reeked of angel. That put a big old target squarely on his back, and Dean was certainly not okay with that.

The water cut off and Dean jerked around. In a billowing cloud of steam Jimmy stepped out of the bathroom, still glisten wet and dressed in nothing but a towel. Dean flushed quickly looking away but Jimmy merely chuckled, "Why so shy? I was under the impression you'd already seen it all."

Coughing Dean shrugged, "Well, yeah but you're still entitled to your privacy."

Striking a pose Jimmy thrust out a hip letting the towel gape open around his leg. Now Dean snickered, and the other man pouted, "Ouch talk about a way to kill my self-esteem. Here I am trying to be sexy and you're laughing at me."

"You don't have to try to be sexy." Dean stammered. Jimmy cocked an eyebrow at him, head titled quizzically. Dean looked away. Then suddenly Jimmy was right there at his side and the hunter flinched, "Dean are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

Shaking his head Dean put a hand on Jimmy's arm. "No it's just that…hey come on. Get dressed already; my belly thinks my throat's been cut. I'm starving."

Sighing Jimmy rose trudging to his duffel and pulling out clean clothes. He followed Dean to the door and then out to the car. The hunter quickly hurried around the side of the Impala to open the door when Jimmy held up a hand. He took Dean by the arm, "I can do it myself. I'm pregnant not crippled. I'm not helpless Dean. You don't have to watch my every move."

"Sorry," Dean said shooting the other man a quick grin. Jimmy felt a shiver crawl down the length of his spine. A warm flush colored his cheeks. He quickly settled into the passenger seat wondering just what it was about the other man that sent his pulse hammering in his veins. He smiled ruefully, he really had it bad. And that scared him. Dean could crush him now, in a way no one else had ever had the ability. But Jimmy could tell that he had some power over the hunter too. He could see the longing in Dean's eyes. Maybe the timing hadn't been right, or maybe they hadn't gotten off to the best start, but Jimmy was beginning to believe that they just might have a chance to make this thing, whatever it was, work. When he and Dean finally got to know each other a little better.

There was a diner down the street from the motel. It was one of those little Mom and Pop local places, not one of the big chain restaurants, and from the crowd gathered at the front door it seemed to be the go to place for dinner in this little out of the town.

The Impala glided smoothly into a parking spot in the rear corner of the lot. Dean frowned a little glancing around them. His father had always raised him to be wary of parking in dark gloomy corners and his instincts were ragged already, but the hunter gave in casting a glance over at his companion. Jimmy seemed oblivious to anything around then, and Dean prayed silently that it was because he was being overly cautious.

Jimmy flung open the car door and tumbled out turning to shoot the other man a coy grin when two large forms cut themselves loose from the shadows. Dean kicked the door open, hunter's sense screaming at him. And as the two figures descended on him and Jimmy he thought, "Well hell, not so over cautious as it turns out."

As the larger of the two demons rounded the front end of the car Dean shouted, "Jimmy, get out. Run to the diner now!"

"I can help you," Jimmy said quickly but Dean whirled barely dodging a ham-sized fist from his attacker.

"No! I'm not gonna take that chance. I mean it get your ass in that diner and look for some salt."

"He won't get that far," the other demon said with a snicker. "He's gonna get us nice fat promotion."

Jimmy backed away as the demon heading for him cut across the sidewalk. Turning the human made a mad dash for the diner knowing that he was too late, and the demon was going to run him down.

Suddenly the sound of squealing tires caught Jimmy's attention and he jerked to a halt torn between the white Mustang barreling down on him and the demon hot on his tail.

The car bumped up over the curb and squeaked to halt shuddering violent as a tall, shaggy figure burst out of the driver's door.

Dean scowled but relief flooded through Jimmy as he recognized the tall man from his earlier rescue. "It's okay," Jimmy tossed over his shoulder and Dean glared raising a hand to block a blow to the face. "He's a hunter, from earlier."

The tall figure swooped down grabbing the demon facing the smaller man as Dean turned away to deal with his own problem. From behind him the elder Winchester brother could hear the soft tones of chanted Latin and something inside him clinched. Taking a deep breath he tugged the knife he habitually carried in the waistband of his jeans lunching at the laughing face in front of him.

As the knife bit into flesh and the demon shudder pain racking his body the demon reared back, chuckling Dean lunged again seating the knife to the hilt in the demon's throat, "Not so funny now is it laughing boy?" Dean snarled.

With his opponent permanently sidelined Dean whirled hurrying to Jimmy's side. The smaller man crowded in close letting Dean throw an arm across his shoulders as the final syllables of the exorcism rolled off the other hunter's tongue.

The demon shuddered, writhing then the vessel tilted his head back and the demon itself roiled out of its victim's mouth. Before the black cloud could dissipate the hunter reached out a hand flashing a small glass jar and the demon curled into itself then poured into the glass container. The man staggered crumbling onto the sidewalk in a heap. Carefully the taller man knelt down then glanced up at Dean and the elder hunter froze.

"Sammy?"

The taller man smiled, "Hey, Dean…uh..." turning to the vessel Sam raised proffering a hand, "Sorry I don't know your name. I mean since I'm pretty sure you're not Castiel."

Jimmy stepped forward shaking the hand warmly, "I'm James Novak. But you can call me Jimmy, everybody does."

Dean stooped down looking his younger brother in the face, "What the hell Sam. How'd you end up here?"

Sam looked sheepish then he sighed, "After we bounced Lucifer back into the box, and after the angels all pulled up stakes and went home I realized that I could see them…the vessels." Turning slightly the younger Winchester made a sweeping gesture at Jimmy, "Dude you've got no idea how much you shine."

Dean grinned, "What are hittin' on my main squeeze, Sammy? I didn't know you swung that way."

"Jeeze, Dean" Sam huffed, "Jealous much?" Finally Sam settled down on the sidewalk checking the pulse of the incapacitated man beside him. Glancing up at Dean he shrugged, "We need to call 911 and move along. We got one guy out cold and one stone cold dead. Can we move this to a new location?"

Glancing up and down the quiet street Dean nodded, surprised that no one had noticed then so far. Taking Jimmy's arm he used the other hand to haul his brother to his feet, and the three ducked down the alley and headed across the parking lot to the diner that has been their original destination.

As they stepped inside Dean motioned for Sam and Jimmy to take a seat and quickly hustled to the men's room to wash the traces of drying blood off his hand and arm. The two other were perusing menus with rapt fascination when Dean gently pushed Jimmy over and settled onto the faded leather bench beside him. He looked up as the blue and red lights of a passing police cruiser painted the window at the front of the diner. Several customers rose from their seats watching as the car drove by, but Dean hunched into his bench pulling the menu up.

Rubbing his chin Dean punched his younger brother just to gather Sam's wandering attention, "So Sammy what's with the…brush?"

"Oh, I've been hanging out on my own so I never really paid that much attention."

Snickering Dean nodded, "Well, it makes you look even more like a Sasquatch than before."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Like I said once the whole apocalypse thing was over and done, and the angels took off I realized that I could see the vessels they had been inhabiting. I started having visions of these people; I think they came from Cas. Anyway I knew that demons were gonna be after all the vessels to collect any Intel they could, even if the people themselves might not even remember what happened. I've been driving around the country keeping track on all the vessels I could and killing any demons that showed up to hurt them. I ran into Jimmy here at a bus station."

Dean flushed crimson and Sam cocked his head, "What was he doing alone at bus station anyway, Dean?"

"Hey you know me, Sammy. I suffer from foot in mouth disease." Dean smiled at the man seated beside and Jimmy blushed from the collar of his shirt to roots of his hair. Taking his hand Dean shrugged, "We're working on it."

Fiddling with a paper napkin on the table Dean looked at his brother out of the corner of his eyes, Sam smiled, "Gee, no offense Jimmy, but since when have been one to 'work on it', Dean?"

Taking a deep breath Dean grinned, "Since I found out that I got a kid on the way."

Sam's eyes widened, "It's been like a month, maybe less since I left." Then he paused mouth gaping, "That means that you and Castiel? He's an angel, Dean! I'm surprised you didn't get hit by lightening."

Flailing a hand in the air Sam made a vague gesture at the smaller man sitting beside his brother, "That means…I mean …dude you…that was…"

Seeing where he was headed Jimmy leaped in to Dean's defense. "I was the one who wanted it. I convince Castiel to sleep with Dean."

The elder Winchester's hollow eyed glare softened and he smiled at Jimmy, and then turned back to his brother, "So it's all cool, okay, Sammy?"

He could hear the plea for what it was and Sam smiled, "Hey, yeah, Dean. So a baby huh, that's so cool, dude. I'm happy for you Dean, and Jimmy too."

Dean smiled, leaning back into the seat he pulled Jimmy close beside him, laying a hand across the back of the bench. The warm heat of Jimmy's body eased Dean and he closed his eyes, "Hey…Cas, are you up there? Dude, thanks and I really mean that."

A faint rumbling laugh stirred in the back of Dean's brain and he blinked hard, "You're welcome." The voice whispered.

Looking at his brother, shaggy hair and homeless serial killer beard an all, and then over at the smiling blue eyed man sitting close beside him, Dean sighed. "It's about time, "he thought, "About damn time. But Dean Winchester finally caught himself a break."

The End


End file.
